paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol WALL•E WHO All Series
A collection of all series and their episodes Series 1 1. The Empty... PUP!!!??? Doctor WHO/Paw Patrol Crossover Enemy: The Empty Child and confused Nanogenes Note: Based on the Doctor WHO 2 parter episodes The Empty Child/Doctor Dances 2. Chase meets K-9 Enemy: The Silence New Character: K-9-5 3. The Master and the Skye Enemy: The Master New Character: Milo 4. EVE to the rescue Enemy: The Master Ps. Episode 3 is a 2 parter, with episode 4 being the 2nd part. 5. 007pawl and 01 Martha Enemy: Not knowing 6. The Silent Mess Enemy: The Silence 7. The CHAS-E Kisses the SKYE and The mission of WALL•E, EVE, and K-9-5 Enemy: The Silence (more acurately, what its post-hypnotic suggestion has done to Chase), Catculator 3000 Note: First episode to actually feature a 2 view points style (The Empty... PUP!!!??? Doctor WHO/Paw Patrol Crossover does not count since the second view point in this episode just allows it to make more sence for those who have not saw the Doctor WHO 2 parter episodes (TV_story) The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances) Ps. Episode 6 is a 2 parter, with episode 7 being the 2nd part. 8. Pups and the Fob Watch Wild Goose Hunt Enemy: Confusion Note: A certain character becomes a certain alien. 8 1/2. K-9's Family Reunion New Character: K-9 Mk 6 Note: Prequel to episode 9 9. CyberPaw Enemy: Cybermen 10. Regeneration Enemy: The recovery from regeneration Regeneration: 2nd Milo to 3rd Milo Ps. Episode 9 is a 2 parter, with episode 10 being the 2nd part. 11. The Alternate Robot Enemy: 9-K-5 Note: This episode takes place after Chase meets K-9 Alternative in 9-K-5`s timeline. Note: 9-K-5 makes his first appearance in the actual series. 12. Pups in New New York, New Earth Enemy: Chase`s allergy to cat fur. Note: The pups (including K-9-5) witness their own supposed death and discover that they will live to the approximate age of 5,000,000,000 years old. 13. K-9-5 and RoboPup Enemy: K-9-5`s robophobia (fear of robots) Note: First episode to feature Everest and RoboPup. Note: K-9-5`s robophobia is revealed. 14. K-9-5, A Pup for a Day Note: K-9-5 becomes a pup for a day (wow, you were probably not expecting that Sarcasm). 15. The Secret of K-9-5 Note: The song is K9`s Lament by Chameleon Circuit. Note: This story was originally suppose to be a prequel to Pups and the Time And Relative Dimension In Space, but the idea of it being a prequel was scraped due to the episode being too long for me to classify it as a prequel. It is also important to the story line of the whole series. 16. Pups and the Time And Relative Dimension In Space Enemy: Distrust Note: TARDIS 17. The Stolen Earth/The Journey's End (PAW Patrol experience) Enemy: Daleks and Davros Note: Based on the Doctor WHO 2 parter episodes The Stolen Earth/The Journey`s End Character Introduced: Chaseisonthecase's Dirge Regeneration: 3rd Milo to 4th Milo Song: You Pups (PAW Patrol Version of You Two, Featured in Chitty-Chitty-Bang-Bang) Series 2 1. The Library of the Vastna Nerada Enemy: Vastna Nerada Character Introduced: Tundrathesnowpup's Tundra 2. 9-K-5's Return Enemy: 9-K-5 3. Trenzalore and Dalek Horror Enemy: Daleks 4. The Space Alien Returns to Earth Enemy: Zygons 5. The Cyborgs From Mondas Enemy: Cybermen 6. Pups and the Autons Enemy: Autons 7. Pup's WEIRD Five Nights at Freddy's Enemy: Freddy animatronics, Vincent (the purple guy) (This version has a twist), the Valeyard, and Daleks New Character: (Spoilers) Note: The second episode to feature a 2 view points style. Note: This story is coming early than I anticipated, so it will have holes, and the recent thing has been removed do to spoilers and not being completed. 8. Let's go to the Center of the TARDIS Enemy: Limited time and time zombies (aka the possible undead future of everyone in the TARDIS) 9. Timelord Ryder?!! Enemy: Mystery 10. Are You Dreaming or are You Dying? (A Doctor WHO/PAW Patrol Horror Movie) Enemy: Dream Crabs and deception Note: Don`t trust all the PAW Patrol members in this one, since some are a part of the Dream Crab`s "anesthetic". 11. The Cloned Warriors Enemy: Sontarans (aka Mr. Potatohead) 12. It's a Blitzer, a Skovox Blitzer Enemy: Skovox Blitzer 13. K-9 Mk 6, a Friend Who Stayed Enemy: Shakri Song: Unknown Series 3 1. The Angels take Adventure Bay Enemy: Weeping Angels 2. Forest Full of Weeping Angels. Enemy: Weeping Angels Ps. Episode 1 is a 2 parter, with episode 2 being the 2nd part. 3. Flatheaded and Mode of Seige Enemy: 2D Wall monsters (the Boneless) and TARDIS energy low (too low that it can't support the life support systems after a while. 4. The Ood Halloween Enemy: Red-eyed Ood Note: This episode`s placement will vary, and may come sooner or later. Note: Halloween special 5. The Planet of Fear Enemy: Fear 6. Pups meet Homo-Reptilia Enemy: Silurians 7. WALL•E and Wally Enemy: Confusion, homophones, and Sea Devils 8. Pups on Skaro Enemy: Daleks 9. Your Song is Ending Enemy: Daleks Ps. Episode 8 is a 2 parter, with episode 9 as the 2nd part. 10. Regeneration Risks of the New Member Enemy: The recovery from regeneration Regeneration: 4th Milo to 5th Milo 11. Pups Stop Anti-Platelet Poison Enemy: Aspirin (deadly poison if your a Timelord) 12. 5 Milos and 3 Doctors Enemy: Paradoxes and confusion Milos: 1st Milo, 2nd Milo, 3rd Milo, 4th Milo, 5th Milo Doctors: Unknown 13. Pups Find Gallifrey! Enemy: Daleks Song: Unknown Series 4 Coming soon. Bonus Series These take place in Pete`s World. 1. Chase meets K-9 Alternative Enemy: 9-K-5 New Character: 9-K-5 2. CyberTrouble in The Pete's World Lookout Enemy: Cybus industries Cybermen Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover